


Scenting

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Scenting, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Scenting is a huge part of pack bonding, strengthening the ties between individuals. It can be either romantic or platonic, for comfort, for relaxation or simply because they feel like it. Alphas scent the most, this can often be misinterpreted as possessive behaviour, but is more often a sign of affection.5 times Lance scented someone and 1 time he was scented





	1. Five times

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Запах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558528) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



_Scenting is a huge part of pack bonding, strengthening the ties between individuals. It can be either romantic or platonic, for comfort, for relaxation or simply because they feel like it. Alphas scent the most, this can often be misinterpreted as possessive behaviour, but is more often a sign of affection._

****

**One**

Veronica stalked into the living room, tossing her backpack at the bottom of the stairs. She flopped down on the sofa, grumbling in irritation. Lance tilted his head in curiosity, homework forgotten he slipped off the chair and padded over to her. He stumbled back as the powerful scent of alpha hit him.  
“Some douche thought because he presented early he’s got a right to scent everyone and everything,” she grumbled.  
“Veronica, language,” their mama chastised from the kitchen.

Lance wandered the rest of the way over, curling his arms around her shoulders. He rubbed his scent glands against her hair and face, making soft comforting noises. Lance was unpresented, his scent was still childish and had no chance of covering up the alphas, but Veronica laughed.  
“Thanks Lance,” she said, lightly ruffling his hair.  
Lance chirruped, smiling brightly. He didn’t realise she’d reached her arms around his chest, until she grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder.

Lance squealed as she pinned him to her knee, running his fingers up and down his sides.  
“No!” he squealed, “No! Ronnie!”  
She laughed, not letting up her wriggling fingers. His top had wriggled up and she took this opportunity to blow a raspberry on the bare skin, Lance screamed, kicking his legs.  
“Get off!” he yelped.  
Veronica laughed, letting him go. Lance lay across her knee, pouting.  
“Meanie,” he said.

**Two**

Pidge was tapping lightly at her computer, eyes laser-focused on the screen. Lance didn’t know how long she’d been awake for, after her last failed attempt at finding her father and brother, she had barely left her room. This would not do.  
“Come on,” he said, marching into the room, “Pack bonding time.”  
She groaned, “Not now Lance.”  
“You’ve been working, solidly, for two days, you need rest,” he said, wandering over to her.  
Pidge let out a long breath, fingers stopping and head dropping. That meant he was winning. Dropping to his knees, Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge’s shoulders. The pack’s scent was fading off her, hell, it had been fading off everyone.

Lance’s presenting as an alpha had been a bit of a surprise, although the signs had been there, it was just no one had noticed them. He’d made it his goal to make sure the entirety of Voltron smelled like a pack, except Keith, the omega tried to punch him if Lance tried to scent him. Even Allura and Coran, despite the fact Alteans didn’t have secondary sexes. So, Lance needed to get everyone together to scent each other.

Pidge slumped against Lance’s chest, groaning.  
“My hands and wrists do hurt,” she said.  
“Well?” Lance said, absently starting to scent the small beta.  
“I could probably do with a break,” she said, “A nap, some time with the pack.”  
“Come on then,” Lance said, bouncing back to stand.  
Pidge hummed, stretching and clambering to her feet.

Hunk was already splayed out on the sofa, blankets and pillowed spread out all around him in an almost-nest. Lance groaned, dropping down beside him, Pidge splaying across both their legs. Shiro wandered in not long after, settling on the other side of Hunk.  
“No success?” Lance asked.  
He reached over Hunk, rubbing the scent gland on his wrist against Shiro’s arm.  
“He said he’d come later,” Shiro said, accepting the light scenting.  
“Which means he won’t,” Hunk supplied, stretching.  
Lance sighed, ruffling Pidge’s hair lightly. She grumbled, already half asleep.

They’d all mostly drifted off when the door creaked open, Shiro and Lance immediately snapped to attention, instinctively ready to protect their pack. To both their surprise, Keith wandered in. He crossed his arms defensively over his chest, glaring at the two of them. Lance felt a smile flicker over his face.  
“Invite’s still open buddy,” Lance said, patting the ground beside him.  
Keith hesitated, before padding over, glancing over at Shiro before settling at Lance’s side. He tensed as Lance began to carefully scent him, before relaxing back against his chest. Pidge blindly reached over, using her own wrist scent gland to scent him. Hunk lent over to add his own scent to the mix. Keith seemed happy with this arrangement, curling into Lance’s side.

**Three**

 Lance tilted his head to one side, nose twitching lightly. Finding Keith was going to be all too easy, the scent of distressed omega permeating the air, all Lance had to do was follow his nose. Keith was neither in his room, or in the training room, which surprised Lance. What was even more surprising was where he actually found Keith.

He was face-down on the sofa in the common room, face buried in one of the cushions. Lance wrinkled his nose at the strong scent, thickly permeating the room.  
“Keith?” Lance said softly, making his way over.  
Keith peaked an eye out, curling more into himself.  
“Hey, buddy,” Lance said, sitting down beside him, “You know we don’t blame you.”  
“You should,” Keith grumbled, “I could’ve got you all killed.”  
“But you didn’t,” Lance shrugged, “We’re all fine, a bit shook up but fine.”  
Keith grumbled, turning slightly on his side to look over at Lance.

He was silent for a few moments, before letting out a long breath. Rolling over to tuck his knees under his chin. He looked so despondent, Lance couldn’t help but sigh, opening up his arms.  
“Come here,” he said, “You look like you need a hug.”  
Keith hesitated, blinking,  
“Come on!” Lance cajoled, making grabby hands.  
Keith let out a long breath, crawling over to curl up in Lance’s arms.

Lance loved Keith’s scent, not just because he was an omega although that was part of it. Right now though, it was still thick with destress. Lance let out a long breath, curling one arm tightly around Keith’s waist, the other knotting in his hair. Trying to make his scent as soothing as possible, Lance rubbed the scent glands on his neck against Keith’s hair and face. Keith didn’t grumble or stiffen like he usually did when scented, instead he went completely lax.  
“That’s it,” Lance said, “You’re ok, we’re ok.”  
Keith made a soft noise, tilting his head back to expose his neck, an uncharacteristically submissive gesture. Lance, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, lent further down to scent this new patch of skin.

They were both completely bathed in each other’s scent, Keith was in a much better mood, tucked into Lance’s side. In fact Lance was pretty sure Keith had fallen asleep, making soft contented noises. Which was why he jumped when Keith started speaking.  
“Thanks Lance,” he mumbled.  
“It’s what I’m here for,” Lance replied softly.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Keith said softly, “I’m glad you’re our alpha.”  
Lance snorted, “Are you sure you’re feeling ok?”  
Keith hummed, cuddling slightly closer.  
“I am,” Keith said simply, not bothering to elaborate.

**Four**

This whole thing was a confusing mess and Lance just wanted to lay down and nap and think about something else. His mind was whirling though, he tried to focus on the fact he was going home, not on the rest of the madness that had gone on in the past few days. Lance buried his face in his hands, groaning as he rolled over in the makeshift bed in Red.

There was a knock on the door at the back of the cockpit, Lance frowned as he sat up. He hadn’t felt Red lean down to let someone else in, she wasn’t giving up who it was either, just humming happily in the back of his mind.

“Keith?” of all the people Lance was expecting, Keith was not one of them.  
He’d have thought Keith would have wanted to spend time with a newly-restored Shiro, or his mother, or literally anyone else. They’d had a sort of thing before Keith left to join the blades, an unspoken thing where Keith let Lance share his nest when he was particularly distressed. Lance was sure he would’ve forgotten about it, or at least found some other method of comfort.

Keith took one step forwards, dropping his head forwards to rest on Lance’s shoulder.  
“Keith?” Lance said, stiffening slightly as the omega wrapped his arms around him.  
Keith hummed, shuffling closer, nuzzling under his jaw. It took a minute for Lance to realise Keith was trying to get Lance to scent him, he was only too happy to comply.

“Finally,” Keith breathed, dropping his head back to expose his neck again.  
Lance made a soft noise in response, curling his own arms around Keith’s waist.  
“I missed you, and the rest of the pack,” Keith grumbled, “Your scents faded too fast.”  
Lance made a surprised noise as Keith turned his head, fully pressing his nose into Lance’s scent gland. This was a bit less, platonic than their usual scenting, but Lance was determined to take it in his stride. Keith seemed like he really needed this.

 

**Five**

Home, in his time with Voltron, Lance had been at a bit of a loss as to what that word meant. It was a small house by the sea, too small for the amount of people there, lots of noise and comforting smell. It was the castleship, too big and cold for the amount of people there, a pack thrown together by fate, but forming their own tiny family. It was a nest tucked under the console of the red lion, curled up with a feisty omega that seemed happy to dote on him. Right now, it was here, in this hospital room. The scent of his blood and Voltron family still lingering around the room. Keith, who really should be in his own room, tucked up against his chest.

Keith’s fingers were lazily dancing over Lance’s chest, smoothing down before coming to rest right over his heart.  
“I was so scared,” Keith said quietly, “When you didn’t reply, I thought I’d lost you.”  
Lance smiled softly, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Keith’s.  
“I’m here,” he replied, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”  
“You’d better not,” Keith pouted, snuggling into Lance’s chest.  
“Ok,” Lance said, leaning over so he could press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.  
Keith made a soft noise, leaning up so he could press their lips together.

Lance hummed happily into the kiss, curling his other arm around to rest on Keith’s hip. It was relaxed and warm, a soft easy press of lips. He loved kissing Keith, loved the feelings of his lips, loved the inexperience he more than made up for with enthusiasm, loved the way his scent always softened and mellowed with the gentle pressure.

The door burst open, causing the two of them to jump and knock their heads together.  
“Lance have you seen…oh…” Shiro said, rushing into the room in a panic, “Never mind.”  
“Shiro!” Keith protested, “What are you doing? Get out!”  
“Well,” Shiro said, a smirk curling his lips, “You’re not in your room and Krolia is all in a tizzy over it.”  
Keith groaned, dropping his head down on Lance’s shoulder.  
“You’ve found me,” Keith said, “Now you can go.”  
“Nu uh,” Shiro said, “I think you need to go talk to her yourself.”  
Keith let out an irritated groan, tossing his head back.  
“Fine!”  
Swinging his legs out of bed, Keith stalked over to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Shiro turned to Lance, a smile spreading across his face.  
“So,” he said, smirking, “You and Keith hey?”  
Lance felt his face heat up, turning away a bit.  
“Yeah, I guess,” he said, he couldn’t look Shiro in the eyes.  
A warm hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Lance glanced up to see Shiro smiling down at him.  
“I’m glad,” he said, “You make him happy, it’s good to have someone like that.”  
“Yeah, he makes me happy too.”  
“So how long has this being going on?” Shiro asked, dropping to sit beside his bed.  
“Ah, well, we’ve not really discussed it,” Lance said, “But I suppose since after I was sick.”  
Shiro smiled in a very knowing way.  
“Of course.”

They chatted softly for a while, until Shiro shot him a very serious look.  
“Lance.”  
Lance felt his entire spine stiffen, eyes widening.  
“Yes?”  
“Don’t look so scared, you’re not in trouble,” Shiro said, “Although there is something important I want to discuss with you.”  
He lent forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“Lance, I’m not going back into space with you guys,” Shiro said, “I’m staying here to pilot the Atlas and protect the Earth.”  
“Oh,” Lance said, eyes widening, “You are?”  
Shiro nodded, “The galra are likely to keep trying to attack Earth again, others might come too, knowing where you are all from. Voltron can’t remain on Earth, but m e and the Atlas can.”  
Lance nodded, “Right, makes sense.”

It did make sense, there was just one thing Lance had an issue with.  
“But Voltron, your pack, we need you,” he said, curling his fingers in his covers.  
Shiro smiled, “Keith can handle leading Voltron, and the pack? Well, I want you to lead them as a pack.”  
Lance’s eyes widened, “What?”  
“I saw how you looked after them while I was away, and even when the clone was there, you still tried your best,” Shiro said, “There is no one else I would trust with looking after the pack.”  
Lance felt his eyes fill with tears, “What?”  
“I know you’ll look after them for me,” Shiro said, “You’re a great alpha Lance, and an even better friend. Take care of them pack leader.”  
That did it for Lance, he burst into tears. Shiro laughed wetly, pulling Lance into a hug. Shiro tilted his head back, baring his neck submissively to Lance. Lance hiccupped as he scented Shiro on the neck, completely overwhelming Shiro’s scent with his own, marking Lance as the leader of the pack.

Keith wandered in not long later, freezing in the doorway and looking in confusion at the two sobbing alphas.  
“What is happening?” he asked, wandering over.  
“I was just discussing some things with Lance,” Shiro said, smiling, “I should probably get going, also you know if the nurses find you in here they’ll get mad.”  
“I don’t care,” Keith said, stalking over to Lance’s bed.  
He clambered in without a second thought, curling protectively into Lance’s side.  
Shiro smiled, “I didn’t think you would, I just wanted to warn you.”  
Keith grunted, burying his face in Lance’s chest.  
“Ok, I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Shiro laughed, leaving.

“Are you alright?” Keith asked, looking up at him, running his thumb on Lance’s cheek.  
Lance nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, just, happy.”  
He curled his arms tightly around Keith, squeezing him close.  
Keith grunted, “Good, now, I’m tired.”  
Lance yawned, humming happily as Keith nuzzled his scent gland.  
“Ok,” Lance said softly, clicking off the lights and allowing his eyes to slip closed.


	2. Plus One

_Scenting can be as important as nesting, particularly when a nest cannot be made. In times of great distress, the two are usually combined as a coping strategy. For mated omegas and alphas, scenting reaffirms their bond and helps build their relationship, particularly after time spent apart._

Lance hurt, everything he knew was pain. He didn’t know how long he had been here, or even what aliens were holding him. They were dressed in full armour and masks, they could be a small group of rebellious galra, they could be another alien species that wished to stir up trouble. Whatever they were, it didn’t really matter.

Lance’s arms were pulled painfully above his head, crossed over and tightly bound. His side hurt from where he’d been shot, neck aching from where they’d injected the sedative. Other than leaving him in a very uncomfortable position in his cell, they seemed to want to have nothing to do with him. Lance didn’t really care what happened to him, his pack was safe, that was what mattered.

 The panel in the door clicked open, Lance just had time to look up before a small dart shot from the gap. It hit his shoulder, immediately injecting a bright red liquid into his skin. From the point of contact, pure blazing agony shot through his entire body. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, Lance’s back arched, every muscle tensed as he screamed. It didn’t last for that long, the dart dropped out and the pain ended. Lance’s head dropped as he panted, all his muscles going limp.

On occasion, another dart would be shot through the hatch in the door, all of them had different effects. Some caused pain, some made his entire body heat up, others made him shiver, some made his skin crawl, others made pins and needles dance up and down his arm. They were experimenting on him. His veins had raised where he kept getting shot, the skin angry red and purple.

Lance could only sleep in short bursts, his instincts screaming to keep him awake. All he could do was nap when he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open anymore. One of the drugs did knock him out completely, but when he came around nausea clawed at him, not that he had anything to throw up. They did give him water and food on occasion, on a very long stick through the hatch. It was difficult to consume either of them with no hands.

****

There were explosions rocking the base where he was being held, guards screeching outside his cell. Lance didn’t know what was going on, not only because his cell was closed off, but the most recent drugs had made his vision funny and often vanish completely.  
“Lance!” wait, that voice was familiar, “Lance!”  
“Hunk!” Lance called back, voice weak and rough.  
He cleared his throat and tried again, “Hunk!”  
“Lance?”  
“Hunk!”  
“I’m here buddy, hang on!”

The sound of the door being blasted open and, through his blurry eyes, Lance could just make out a flash of yellow.  
“Oh Lance,” Hunk said softly, making his way over, “It’s ok, we’re gonna get you out.”  
There was a fizzing sound and Lance’s wrists were free, he yelled out in pain as the sensitive skin of his shoulder was jostled. Hunk apologised rapidly, bending down in front of him. Lance’s vision was going dark again.  
“Ok, I’m sorry for this,” Hunk said, hauling Lance to his feet.  
Lance’s legs immediately gave out, having gone dead from sitting on them the whole time. His shoulder was screaming in pain, but he wouldn’t complain, he was getting out of here, going back to the new castle.

Lance’s legs were too shaky for him to really walk, so Hunk hauled him up into his arms. Lance’s shoulder was jostled with each step he took, pain lacing right through to his fingertips. He’d vomit if there was anything in his stomach, but it had been a good while since he was last fed.

Hunk was talking rapidly in his helmet, Lance’s vision had gone completely dark, but he trusted his best friend to get them out.  
“Keith has your armour,” Hunk said, “Pidge has rigged this place to blow, we’re meeting up at the green lion.”  
Lance nodded, wincing in pain, “Sounds good.”

There were several relieved shouts of his name, then the sound of feet pounding up metal.  
“Pidge! Get us out of here!” Keith shouted.  
“On it!” Pidge yelled back, “Everyone hang on!”  
Lance could feel the green lion move as they shot into space, Hunk carefully lowered him to the floor.  
“Pass him over,” Keith said gruffly, from very close by.  
Hunk hummed, pushing Lance over until he was rested against a different armoured chest.

“Lance? Lance, hey, I’m here,” Keith said softly, “You’re ok, you’re safe.”  
Lance began to sob, the pain and relief finally getting to him. Keith attempted to pull him closer, his bulky armour was way too much in the way.  
“I’ve got you,” Keith whispered, “I’ve got you.”  
Lance tilted his head up, burying his nose in the skin on the underside of Keith’s jaw. The suits were completely scent-proof and under the jaw was not the best place to pick up Keith’s scent, but it was enough for now.

****

The healing pad hissed open, depositing Lance unceremoniously out of it. Even with the brand-new castle, there apparently wasn’t any better way to get out of cryosleep. He fell directly into a warm, muscular and very familiar chest though, so it wasn’t all bad. Finding his footing, Lance carefully stood up on his own, rolling the stiffness out of his shoulders and noticing no pain.  
“Hey.”

Lance was almost flattened as he was crushed into a hug by a sobbing Hunk, Pidge hitting him from the other side. Both of them were saying something, but Lance couldn’t really hear them through their tears.  
“Alright, it’s ok, I’m alright,” Lance said softly.  
“You’re lucky,” Keith growled, “Some of that stuff they put in you was really nasty.”  
“Which is why we must make sure it’s all out of your system!” Coran said brightly, “Over here.”

The new and improved infirmary was split into two, one side with healing pods and the other with beds and cabinets of adapted altean and human medicine. There were more pull-out beds in the pod part, luckily so far they hadn’t needed them. Lance managed to peel himself away from Hunk and Pidge although Keith had latched onto his hand and would probably never let him go again. He almost tripped over a pile of blankets on his way across the room, a crude nest he had no doubt Keith had been sleeping in.

“All clear!” Coran said brightly, “Good! We can’t have your organs shutting down!”  
Lance’s eyes widened, “No, probably not.”  
“You should really eat something,” Coran nodded, “Then get some rest!”  
“Thanks,” Lance smiled.

Keith curled his arm tightly around Lance’s waist, pulling him close.  
“You guys go lay down,” Hunk said, smiling, “I’ll make you something.”  
Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Keith beat him too it.  
“That’s great, thanks Hunk.”  
With that, Lance was pulled from the room.

****

Another improvement from the old castle were the kitchen and the bedrooms. The kitchen combined both altean and human technology to form a very practical and easy to understand kitchen. They also had two store cupboards, one for alien ingredients and the other full with things from earth. There was still a food-goo synthesiser, just in case, but there was a certain determination to never use it.

The bedrooms were bigger, with double beds, wardrobes, dressers, desks, bookshelves just, everything to make it seem more homey. It also helped that Lance had been able to decorate it however he wanted, well, with Keith’s input. It was also full with little keepsakes from Earth and other planets.

Keith pulled him down the bedroom wing, tugging Lance into his room. Lance had been a bit surprised when Keith had wanted them to room together, but had not protested. Lance relaxed when they stepped over the threshold, the mixture of their combined scents calming him down instantly.

“Come on,” Keith said, pulling Lance over to the bed.  
It was neatly made, just how he’d left it, even more proof that Keith hadn’t been sleeping in there. Keith didn’t even make a comment on the bed, none needed to be made. He pulled out a pile of blankets from the nearby cupboard, dumping them on the bed before turning to look at Lance expectantly.

They built the nest with practiced efficiency, Lance was exhausted and didn’t feel like squabbling over the placement of blankets, although Keith didn’t protest to where he put them either. Quickly, but not quickly enough, the two of them were laid together in their nest. Keith was propped up against the back, where the biggest pillows were. Lance was splayed out on his chest, head tucked under the omega’s chin.

Keith arms were tightly wrapped around him, it took a minute for Lance to realise Keith was scenting him. Keith didn’t really scent Lance that often, sleeping in the same bed and that was apparently enough to satisfy the omega. Now though, Keith was furiously scenting Lance, it was almost possessive.   
“Hey,” Lance said softly, “I’m ok.”  
“Are you?” Keith asked, “You should’ve seen yourself Lance, I thought…we didn’t know if you were going to fully recover.”  
Lance lent his head back, allowing Keith access to his neck.   
“I don’t really remember it,” Lance whispered, “It’s all a blurred mess.”  
Keith made a soft noise, squeezing Lance closer.   
“Just don’t do something that stupid again,” he said, nibbling lightly on Lance’s scent gland.  
Lance hummed, twisting his own head to bury his nose into Keith’s neck.  
“I need to protect my pack,” Lance said simply.  
Keith growled, sinking his teeth into Lance’s neck, causing him to yelp.  
“Ok, ok, I’ll be more careful next time!” Lance said, “Ow, geez, Keith!”  
Keith grumbled softly, rubbing his nose behind Lance’s ear.  
“I just want you safe with me,” Keith said, “Is that too much to ask for?”  
Lance let out a long breath, “Alright, Keith, I’m here.”  
Reaching up, Lance curled his fingers in Keith’s hair.  
“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Um, yeah, thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just can't help but turn things into a series...this is probably only going to be a mini series as the only other a/b/o trope i can think of is purring...so unless I can think of something else or someone suggests one i can use...it's going to end after three
> 
> Anyway, I just can't help but write fluff...
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
